Un remède contre la douleur
by JulesOgden
Summary: Une continuation de "the devil wears whalebone" possible spoilers.


William naviguait dans la pièce avec précaution, tenant fermement Julia qu'il portait dans ses bras.

-William, ce n'est pas ma jambe qui est cassée. Je peux très bien marcher jusqu'au lit par moi même

William ne répondit pas et se baissa légèrement pour la poser délicatement sur le lit.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne t'es pas blessée autre part ?

Julia leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'impatience

-C'est moi le médecin dans ce couple il me semble

William ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait chasser de sa tête l'image de Julia allongée par terre luttant pour respirer. Il avait été terrifié comme toutes ces fois où il avait cru la perdre. Il savait que cette vision allait le hanter pendant des jours.

Sa main qui se trouvait sur sa jambe remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse en une tendre caresse.

-Pardonne moi, j'ai eu tellement peur

Le visage de Julia s'adoucit immédiatement. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle aurait agi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés.

-Je vais bien William, ne t'inquiète pas

Elle caressa doucement sa joue

-Je devrais peut être appeler le docteur Grace pour qu'elle vienne ausculter ton poignet

Il allait se lever mais elle l'en empêcha en posant sa main valide sur la sienne

-Ne la dérange pas à cette heure. Cela peut attendre demain matin.

William soupira et reprit sa place sur le lit aux côtés de Julia

-Je déteste te voir souffrir

Julia lui fit un sourire que William qualifia de lubrique éveillant immédiatement sa curiosité.

-Peut-être pourrais tu faire en sorte que je me sente mieux !

-Quelles idées avez vous en tête Madame Murdoch ?

Pour toute réponse, Julia se pencha doucement vers lui pour venir l'embrasser. William se laissa faire quelques instants, savourant les lèvres chaudes et humides de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'embrasser. C'était devenu une addiction. Quand sa langue vint caresser ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, William mit de côté son inquiétude et se concentra sur le plaisir que Julia lui procurait. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment jusqu'au moment où l'air vint à se faire rare.

William fit allonger Julia un peu plus sur le lit pour venir embrasser sa nuque. Julia tourna la tête légèrement pour lui faciliter l'accès. Elle voulait sentir le corps de William contre le sien et leva les bras pour le rapprocher d'elle mais la douleur se rappela vite à elle.

Julia essaya d'étouffer tant bien que mal un cri de douleur qui alerta aussitôt William.

Inquiet, William releva aussitôt la tête pour voir le visage de Julia se tordre sous la douleur.

-Laisse moi appeler le docteur Grace, tu souffres et...

Julia l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne pensais plus du tout à la douleur il y'a quelques secondes. Tu as même réussi à me faire oublier que mon poignet était cassé.

Julia caressa doucement le bas de sa nuque.

-Tes baisers sont le remède le plus efficace contre la douleur.

William frissonna de plaisir et vint buter son corps contre celui de Julia qui ferma les yeux. C'est ce moment d'intimité qu'elle préférait le plus. Celui où leurs deux corps étaient étroitement liés.

Julia avait tellement envie d'ouvrir les boutons de son haut de pyjama et pouvoir caresser sa peau mais la tâche paraissait bien difficile avec une seule main.

Frustrée, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Comprenant sa frustration, William se souleva légèrement pour enlever son haut de pyjama qu'il jeta quelques mètres plus loin.

Julia lui sourit et leva sa main gauche pour caresser son torse. William la regardait faire simplement, appréciant de voir le désir se dessiner dans ses yeux. Elle caressa lentement sa peau, s'arrêtant à des endroits qu'elle savait sensibles. William ferma les yeux sous la douce torture. Même avec une main en moins, Julia réussissait à le mettre dans tous ses états.

Lorsque sa main rencontra l'élastique de son bas de pyjama, William prit sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres.

-Ce soir c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi

William laissa remonter sa main le long de son genou, de sa cuisse, de son ventre et de ses seins. Il prit sa mission très au sérieux et entreprit de lui faire oublier sa douleur. Il la déshabilla lentement et avec précaution déposant un baiser à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un peu plus son corps. Les gémissements de Julia et l'ondulation de ses hanches confortèrent William. Julia avait oublié son poignet cassé et William eut un sourire de triomphe. Ne sentant plus les baisers de William sur sa peau, Julia ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

Les mots étaient inutiles entre eux. William embrassa Julia longuement et profondément. Puis il retira son pantalon et vint s'installer entre ses jambes. Ils étaient aussi proches qu'il leur était permis de l'être. Leurs sourires en disaient long et ils se mirent à repenser à ces années de frustration et de souffrance de ne pouvoir tenir l'autre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Julia, je t'aimerai toujours

William entra doucement en elle dans un soupir de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle plénitude que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait. Longtemps, il avait cru ne jamais avoir ce droit. William s'était fait une promesse bien avant sa nuit de noces, celle de ne jamais faire l'amour à Julia à la légère. Lui faire l'amour était comme lui déclarer à quel point il l'aimait, comme une déclaration passionnée que l'on aurait couchée sur le papier.

William voulait prendre son temps mais Julia ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour le forcer à accélérer ses mouvements. Leur souffle se fit plus saccadé, leurs mouvements plus amples jusqu'à cet instant où ils atteignirent tous les deux le point de non retour.

Couchés l'un contre l'autre, Julia soupira de bien être

-Rappelle moi de me casser le poignet plus souvent

William rigola doucement, encore essoufflé par ce moment de plaisir

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir le poignet cassé pour que je te fasse l'amour

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de relever la couverture sur leurs corps moites. William caressa doucement les cheveux de Julia qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres. Satisfait d'avoir rempli sa mission, William s'endormit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard.


End file.
